


I'd love you what eternity lasts for

by BigTimeMoch



Series: Moch's Rhinky Playlist [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Drabble, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Songfic, Soulmates, i guess, not really smut bc i cant write that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTimeMoch/pseuds/BigTimeMoch
Summary: Rhett never believed in love at first sight. It was a stupid concept. How can you love someone you don't know? He didn't believe in love either until about five minutes ago. But now, sitting in his living room couch with his lap full of Link, he isn't so sure.Songfic based on Perfecta by Miranda! and Julieta Venegas





	I'd love you what eternity lasts for

**Author's Note:**

> Based on  this song.  
> I wrote this while on on the bus in my phone so let me know if there's any mistakes.  
> I was going to post this many days ago but bad mental health days were in the way. Also I don't have a beta so... this might be bad.

_Only you_  
_I don't need more_  
_I'd love you what eternity lasts for_  
_You must be perfect for me, my love_  
  
_How come I changed roles_  
_You were my friend now you're my lover_  
_You must be perfectly, exactly what I've always dreamed of._

Rhett never believed in love at first sight. It was a stupid concept. How can you love someone you don't know? He didn't believe in love either until about five minutes ago. But now, sitting in his living room couch with his lap full of Link and hands full of his black shaggy hair while he kisses up and down Rhett's throat, he isn't so sure.  
  
He's quite surprised, to be honest. It's not like he never 'appreciated' his best friend's attributes; it's just... he never thought they would get this far. He always thought one of them would stop before the pants were off and they were grinding on each other desperately.  
  
They're both pretty drunk, though. Drunk enough to risk a friendship of 20 years. He hopes the sloppiness isn't held against him tomorrow morning. Link's sloppy too, but he doesn't mind that much.  
  
He has half a mind to think about how Link is during sex when sober. When his system is not overridden with hormones and alcohol. At that moment Link makes a little whine out the back of his throat because Rhett isn't paying him enough attention 'where he wants it'. Well, Rhett's never been one to deny anything to him, so he strokes him slowly just to tease. He wonders where their boxers went to.  
  
Link is touching him too, fast and filthy with lots of spit. He matches the pace and shoves two fingers into Link's mouth. He's sure he won't last long with the noises Link is making, so he hurries along and pushes one finger in, immediately looking for his prostate.  
  
He remembers that once Link told him that what he hated most about drunk one night stands is that guys don't care about your pleasure, so he's determined to make Link see stars. If he's going to be a one night stand he's going to be a damn good one.  
  
That thought makes him sad. If he's honest, he wouldn't mind being Link's boyfriend. He likes him, think he's beautiful and funny and smart and a good person. He knows Link's parents and Link knows his. Hell, their parents know each other.  
  
Link's making little "oh-oh" noises, begging him for more and okay, maybe he shouldn't be thinking about their parents 'right now'.  
  
And turns out Link is even more beautiful when he comes. He's glad they didn't get to go all the way because he knows he wouldn't be able to memorize how Link's face looks when he's overridden by pleasure. Pleasure he caused.  
  
He removes his fingers carefully and lays him down on the couch. Link's covered in sweat, completely naked, chest heaving while he tries to catch his breath and absolutely beautiful. He feels the urge to kiss all of him... so he does. He kisses up his chest and neck all the way to his lips and when he does, Link throws his arms around his shoulders and pulls him closer.  
  
"Need help with that?" Link says between kisses. He's as impatient as always because he doesn't wait for Rhett to answer, taking him back in his hand. It doesn't take much for Rhett to finish, making a mess on Link's tummy.  
  
Worn out, he lowers himself next to Link on the couch. Link looks at him, with tired eyes and blushy cheeks and it hits him. He would love Link what eternity lasts for if he had the chance. It's just easy and feels right. To lay there completely naked after sex with his best friend. He never believed in love at first sight, because it doesn't make sense. If when you find your soulmate, you know I immediately then he would've known since first grade. Maybe he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
